


【佐鸣】我会久久惋惜你（原著向|699后）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 宇智波佐助 - Freeform, 漩涡鸣人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	【佐鸣】我会久久惋惜你（原著向|699后）-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣】我会久久惋惜你（原著向|699后）-小丸子冲锋号

.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}  
body{color:#333;}  
a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}  
a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}

.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  
[私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[归档](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)

[爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)

[瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)

  
[全部](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)  
按标签查看




[2018-09-25](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12abdcb78)

##  [【佐鸣】我会久久惋惜你（原著向|699后）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12abdcb78)

> **原著向|699后|两人均已婚有子**
> 
> **3W4字|一篇完|下划线___为信件**
> 
> **警告：前部分有大量mc/zy描写**
> 
> 写的时候听的双叒叕是 **《[Young and Beautiful](https://www.kugou.com/song-36/ewaw2c.html#hash=9954A923C63A20394D25E6520052D547&album_id=0)》**

这篇作为单独的一篇来说非常长，大概很难被看下去。怎么说，只是纯私人的发泄，没怎么仔细。前几天想到，喜欢这对cp，到今年为止是第十年了。大概还剩所有十年的意难平。

  


死亡是分阶段的。

  


**我会久久惋惜你***

讣告：

先父漩涡鸣人于火之历XXXX年XX月XX日逝世，享年73岁。遵先父遗愿，葬礼仅邀数位好友，一切从简。谨此讣告。

漩涡博人及漩涡向日葵 哀告

我在常去的咖啡厅里收到了主编的邮件。他说，“有兴趣写英雄的故事吗？”

“谁？”我回复。

“漩涡鸣人。宇智波佐助。”

这是两个太过久远而伟大的英雄。不说两人在世的时候，就有多少人写了他们的传记，等到我出生的年代，就连最无聊的小道记者也没了编排他们的兴趣。

太远了。不管是正史记载，还是野史挖掘，人们对他们的生平了如指掌，也丧失了探究的兴趣。要花很多时间，去写一篇前人复述过无数次的作品。我心里太不愿意了。

“先别急着拒绝。”主编跟着发来的邮件里，就像是能看到我的内心想法似的。“我可以给你安排见一个人。佐郁子。你熟悉吗？我最近知道了她的地址。”

“哦？”我有了些兴趣。佐郁子在我的时代里，已经很少有人听过姓名了。但两个世纪以前，人人都知道她祖辈的名字：英雄佐井。

在那个年代里，信件和邮件并行。可四战的英雄之间，似乎更流行传统的信件。像我所知的，现在发现的就有我爱罗写给漩涡鸣人的信件集、宇智波佐助写给自己弟子漩涡博人的信件集等等，在市面上都算常年的滞销品。关键的信件全都没有。

这些关键的信件，是指八卦的人们期盼知道的部分。像是漩涡夫妇、宇智波夫妇之间会怎样写信给对方，或是两个家庭之间在彼此婚后是否还有紧密联系等等，能够为大众揭示这些秘密的信件是失踪的。

当然不可能是原本就不存在——谁都知道那对“友情”的象征：漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助被认为是彼此人生里最亲密的好友。

在不少研究那个年代的学者观点里，这些信件到底是被焚烧了，还是被交付给后代或友人保存了，都各有争论。

我一直是后者的派系，并且，对于到底他们交给了谁来保存信件，我从年少起，就始终抱有一种莫名的直觉。

而现在，就到了证实直觉真假的时刻——

我飞快地敲下了回复：“好。我即刻动身。”

佐郁子已经是一位年迈的老太太了。

她没有结过婚，也没有孩子，读大学的时候，曾经发表过一篇《我们该怎样面对英雄“不英雄”的一面》，而引起巨大反响。当时的风气还没有这样开放，人们都要求所有的标杆都必须是完美无瑕的才行。所以她的文章与她自己都受到了严重的抨击。最终的结果是，佐郁子选择了退学，此后一直独居在祖宅中。

——这是我登门拜访前的两天里恶补的内容。

我读了那篇论文，随后从那些似乎激动而愤怒的文字里，描绘出了一个易怒而不好相处的老太太。但当我敲开门的时候，却有些惊讶。

佐郁子是一位温和得像是连蝴蝶都不愿惊扰的女性，面上总流露出慈爱的笑意。“已经很久没有人拜访过我了。”她温声道——沏茶时的做派也十分传统。

“我很抱歉这次冒昧来访。”

“不用。我自己本来也没有安装电话或是网络。”

身为一位受过正常道德教育的公民，我不得不在进入正题前先关怀道：“那么，您的日常起居……还有如果生病了之类的，没有人照顾的话，怎么方便呢？”

“那就孤零零地死去嘛。”佐郁子像是在说别人的事情似的笑道。

“直接进入正题吧。”她比我还爽快，“我猜得出你的来意。你的同行在过去几十年里总是不间歇地过来。可我是个挑剔的麻烦老人。必须经过考验不可。”

“通过了，我就和你继续聊。没有，我赶人的时候，手脚还依旧利落。”佐郁子的表情严肃了起来，那一阵的气势，让人不禁回忆起了她祖辈那位战|争英雄的风采。

“您请说。”我知道在我以前，那些同行一定一个也没成功——对佐郁子的抱怨博客可成吨售卖。我还知道，佐郁子一定知道什么秘密不可。这就是纯粹的直觉了。

“你过来，一定是读过我大学那篇论文的。你怎么想？”

我立马警觉。在这里，不管是完全赞同、还是反对，一定会被认为是故作谄媚或意见不合。如果在中间摇摆，却隐藏自己的真实想法，一定会被认为太过狡猾。

我哪个都没有选。

“在这之前，我不知道您有没有了解过现在外头的世界。”我小心翼翼地试探，心里知道有近20年的时间，记者、作者已经没有来过了。

“这些年人们对英雄的两面，越来越宽容与客观了。”单凭一句话，不可能使人相信。我拿出了带来的文件袋，把厚厚的打印资料递给她，“这是我第一本书收到的读者来信与社会评价。正反面、不同时间，都有。”

我在那本书里举出了很多“两面”的例子，例如偷盗惯犯在看见一次抢劫现场的时候挺身而出，以自己的生命换来了那位中学生的性命。亦或者是，一位著名的慈善家在家中却对自己的孩子过于严苛，导致后者抑郁自杀等等。而正如我所说的，无比幸运的，是我已经身处在一个人们辨识能力强、包容却理智的社会里——这本书成了我作者生涯的最高分。

这才是我真正的筹码：我的想法不需要与佐郁子完全一致，但在佐郁子的诉求上，我可以成为最合适的叙述者。

当佐郁子一页一页地看完之后，我忐忑不安地等待着最终宣判。

“那么，跟我来吧。”佐郁子按了按眼角，温和笑道，“我原本啊，以为自己就要和那些信一起藏进死亡了。”爽快得几乎想让我拥抱她了。

无与伦比的惊喜席卷了我的全身。直觉是对的！我定能从这些藏匿的信里找出前人从未知晓过的秘密来！我一边想着本年度的销量冠军，一边雀跃无比地跟了上去。

“你可以在我这里住下来。”佐郁子把箱子打开的时候，看着我震惊到说不出话来的表情说道，笑容里藏着点儿狡黠，“我不介意拥有一位年轻的女性房客。”

我盯着箱子里的东西有些说不出话来，“我可以带……”

“不行哦。这些信和日记，只能待在我们家里。”佐郁子说道，“我们就是这样一代一代地被教导的。这是一份友谊的诺言，比守墓人家族的命令更需要遵守。”

“……好吧。”我还有些惊讶，可转而，是从所未有的狂喜，“请让我在这里住下来！”在宽裕得仿佛能装下一个成人还绰绰有余的大箱子里，满满当当的，都是那些过去的英雄的秘密。我的声音尖利得就像幼稚园的小女孩。

老实说，在步入社会以后，我就再也没有幻想过自己会成为什么了不起的人物。能卖书维生就算万幸了。但眼下，摆在我面前的，是一份此前从未有人见识过的机遇。我幻想我的名字在百年后还依旧被人提起，便迫不及待了。

“请让我现在就开始工作！”

虽然这么说了，在开始以前，佐郁子还是给了我口罩与手套。我没有嫌麻烦。对眼前这些陈旧的文字，我比任何人都更珍惜了。

“为什么有这么多呢？”我小心翼翼地把一小叠先拿了出来，“漩涡先生和宇智波先生可真能写。”

佐郁子“噗”地笑了出来，“他俩之间可写得不多。”她点了点眼前泛黄的本子，“只是大家好像都默认了我的祖辈是什么不会说话的哑巴似的。不管是宇智波樱写给友人的信，还是漩涡雏田的日记，或者是一些与孩子之间的交流，通通都交给他保存了。”啊。我瞬间理解了：被认为干了半辈子情报活儿的佐井么。

我小心翼翼地打开了第一本本子的封面，心思很快就不在佐郁子身上了：要在我的书里选择哪些惊人的片段，或是写出怎样让世人惊骇得赶快来买我的书的解读，需要的时间可不是一天两天。

最好，从现在就开始吧。

“12/17

我的丈夫总算回家了。就算是火影，也快累得……”

我立刻意识到了这本日记的主人是谁，就连佐郁子什么时候悄悄离开了也没有发现，全心沉浸到了阅读之中。

“就算是火影，也快累得说不出话了。在刚和他结婚的日子里，我总沉浸于想着怎样才能让这些工作减少一点，但我能帮助到他的地方太少了。

这不是婚后我才意识到的事情。

从还是一个孩子的时候起，我就没有想过自己真的能有一天站在和他相同的位置上。就像我们每天都能看见太阳，甚至在正午的时候，觉得它已经触手可及。但现在的科学家告诉我们，其实我们离那颗庞大的光源还有多少光年的距离，像是一生也无法到达似的。

只是就算没有办法真正地成为另一颗太阳，渺小的星辰也能始终向着他的方向前进。

此时此刻，我正坐在餐桌前，抬起眼，就是他在沙发上酣睡的侧脸。我没有什么可要的。我爱了他前半生，还会继续用后半生来爱他。即使……

即使我知道，我如今能帮助他的唯一地方，不过是给他一个儿时梦想里的家。”

“……

今天是小葵的生日。他难得回来了。也不是影分|身。“因为今天是十岁生日。重要的日子。”他回来的时候，把小葵举得高高的，笑着说。

博人和葵都高兴得像小疯子似的。“虽然自己的生日父亲缺席了，但妹妹的生日一定不能缺席。”——我还记得博人小时候握着小拳头对我说的话。现在想来真是好玩。之前牙的太太和我说，“男人啊，做父亲的时候总会对女儿偏爱一些。”在我们家里，或许也有一点儿这样的倾向。只是，我看着厨房水槽里映照出来的自己的脸，却是苦笑的。

不管是博人，还是葵，从出生的时候起，就一直在父亲常年不能陪伴身边的寂寞中煎熬。虽然身边的孩子们总会羡慕地对他们说，“真好啊。我们的村长是你的父亲。”但每一次看到别人的父亲把他们举在肩上去买棉花糖的时候，他们总会忍住眼泪，回来扑进我的怀里。

不能埋怨父亲。我总会一次一次地向他们强调。谁能有我的丈夫的童年那样孤独？我总会这样想着，连对自己的孩子都生起气来。可我明明那样爱他们。

在博人出生的时候，我的丈夫还能有时间在病房外焦虑地转来转去。到葵的时候，他的影分|身只过来摸了摸葵的脸蛋，抱了抱我就离开了。即使是这样，那两天依然是美好的回忆。

因为那一天，在看见鸣人第一眼看到博人的表情的时候，我就知道，这个男人，一定会一生都陪伴在我身边了。

好奇怪啊。在和他一起走向婚礼红毯的时候，我从没有过这样的念头。在战场上被他牵住手的时候，也没有这样想过。可是呢，在看见那个表情的时候，我却在心里这样地，踏踏实实地放下了心来。他再也不会离开我了。我想到。再也不可能在我看不见的地方，把心交给别的什么人。

还有更多的。我看着鸣人在别扭地抱住博人时，脸上小心翼翼而又慌张无措的表情，心里想着，他一定、一定，在这之后，会努力地来爱我的。我用少女的每一天来观察我喜欢的人，我比谁都了解他。鸣人不会允许一位父亲却不深爱孩子的母亲。我知道。

即使这件事或许对他来说，有一些困难。因为我的丈夫始终是一个孤独的人。不仅是儿时外界孤立他的孤独，还有内心里，难以得到理解的孤独。这没有办法。我想。他是那种注定伟大的人。

我从小时候就这样觉得，他一定会成为什么伟大得没有人能并肩的英雄。这样的英雄，出现在书里时，总是不被理解的。

我也给不了他这份理解。

以前我会告诉他，我知道你过去的痛苦与孤独，我一直在看着你。可他的表情总是那样温和，就像在看一位熟悉的老朋友，用一张包容的笑脸看着我，“可那已经过去了。”再反过头来安慰我。

他从没有和我说过：“是啊。我太孤独了。我想要人陪伴我、关心我、理解我，爱我。”这样的话，是近乎于求救的。而我的丈夫，总是在救助他人。我也是他心里需要被保护、被救助的对象。所以，英雄一定不能向这样的对象求助。而正因如此，他能从我这里得到的东西，和从其他任何人那里能得到的都会一样。

我心里，清清楚楚地明白这一点。所以，我从始至终都没有期盼过他来爱我。

只是，孩子出生后，我才第一次被灌注了这份野心。他用我从未见过的表情看着博人。从那个时候起，我就知道了，我已经不再是那些“同样的人”里的一员。我已经给了他一份别人无法给他的东西——孩子，与家。所以，作为回报，他一定会努力让自己来爱我。

他并不是坏心眼地故意这么做。他并不是故意不要爱我，或是故意常年忙碌得不着家。我的丈夫，会用沉默的拥抱来安抚我的寂寞，也会用我喜欢的花朵来作为短暂的惊喜。他会用温柔的眼神来安慰我失去家人的痛苦，会用缠满绷带的手指来拭去我的泪水。只是，他不会在我的面前流下眼泪，不会来向我倾诉痛苦、宣泄孤独，更不会向我求救。他不会让我成为他的英雄。仅此而已。

仔细想想，我总会在博人和葵说寂寞的时候那样生气，也只不过是在无意识地与自己的孩子争夺“最寂寞”的那个位置罢了：如果这份寂寞我已经忍受下来了，那么，我的孩子也必须忍耐下来。他们非得那么做不可。因为这是我要给我爱的人的珍宝。也是我唯一能给他的。”

“3/27

樱明天就要生日了。我和井野商量着，要给她买一份什么样的礼物。这样的事情是不能和鸣人商量的。用井野的话来说，男人们才送不出什么合女人心意的东西，也不愿花心思多想。可在这样独立专行的时候，我心里还藏着一点儿私人的小心思。

每当想到，要把鸣人和樱联系在一起的时候，我的心里就会不由地恐惧起来。这倒不是单纯地因为鸣人过去总说着自己喜欢樱的缘故。实际上，我更害怕她会再次成为鸣人和佐助之间的联系。当她成为这份联系的时候，不管是鸣人，还是佐助，都会飞快地离去，最终只给我和她留下一个无可触摸的背影。——从过去起，我就已经饱受过这份煎熬了。

佐助。我至今依然畏惧于说出这个名字来。

可我从不敢让人知道这一点。尤其是鸣人。我不能让他知道，年少的时候，看见他挚友那双冰冷的眼睛，我会多么畏惧接近。也不能让他知道，时至如今，每一次看见他转身离开村子的背影，我会有多么畏惧下一秒我的丈夫也跟了上去。

最畏惧的那一天，发生在博人还没有出生的时候。那时候除了一份与他的婚姻誓言，我什么也没有。我笑着对难得回家的他说，“今天你没有过来，我和井野陪樱一起去送佐助了。哪怕是一回，你也该送送他吧？”我的丈夫正坐在走廊里换鞋子，他讶异地看了我一眼，随后微微笑了起来，“没事。”他脱下了鞋子，“每一次我们都好好见过了。”

那一瞬间，浑身冰冷的感觉至今也说不出个具体的理由来。我始终不是一个主动的人，怯懦于主动向他寻求安慰与亲近。只能诺诺地站在那儿，说上一句，“是吗？”

年少时，看着他们三个人并肩走在一起打闹的寂寞感，再度像地底被抽取的石油一般缓缓地涌了上来。我的丈夫，总是笑着的。自信、张扬、无畏、共情与热爱，就像你能说出来的所有英雄的特质。只在很难得的时候，会露出和我一样的不安。

当佐助离开的时候，他独自一人的时候总会浮现出这样的不安。我熟悉那份表情，就像每天都能在镜子里见到一样。因为，无法知道这一次鸣人的离去，是否就不会再回到我的身边来。我总会因为这样的事情而感到不安。

只是现在，我还时常能从镜子里见到这样的自己。却无法再在鸣人的脸上见到同样的不安。他是强大的，他当然不会像我这样懦弱。我会在心里这样劝服自己。但作为一个女人，我又会忍不住想，这是否是因为，在我丈夫的心里，他已经有了一份确信的依据，知道纵然佐助一次又一次地离开，也会像风筝一样，回到他的身边？

这份不安，不是我带给他的。这份安定，也不是我带给他的。

我的丈夫，那些除却英雄的身份以外，作为一个普通的、脆弱的人类，心中的情感波动——快乐与否、安心与否、痛苦与否，全都不是我带给他的。

他们拥有一个独立的世界。在那个世界里，拥有我梦寐以求的，他的全部内心。在我的身边，他是一位可以全心依靠的丈夫、一位他人尊重热爱的英雄。而在那里，我的丈夫会哭泣、会倾诉、会哀求。他会求救。

从很久以前，我就已经放弃了要走进去的念头。当一个人不愿意向你展开自己真正的心的时候，甚至没有把你列为这个人选之中的时候，你又能凭借什么走进去呢？

这个世界上，总有无可奈何的事情。非得接受不可。如果始终无法接受的话，始终想着要如何涉足进去、如何让他对我打开全部的内心，却又始终得不到想要的结果，一定会痛苦的。当我痛苦的时候，我的丈夫、英雄也会因为困惑于这份理由而痛苦。我舍不得那样。

我总会轻轻地用手按在他的肩膀上，感受到手下结实的肌肉，与坚硬的骨头。心里想着，我无法拥有他的灵魂。好吧，那好吧，我接受了。可他的身体、他的骨头，纵然死后也会和我的骨头缠绕在一起。

这就够了。”

我读着读着，突然把漩涡雏田的日记本合了起来。我的心里有些奇怪，不，是非常奇怪。

在任何一本历史记载里，我们都知道漩涡鸣人与他的妻子是一对多么恩爱的夫妻。

男人们总爱拿漩涡雏田的例子来要求自己的妻子。什么身材好、性格温和，纵使丈夫忙碌于事业，也从不抱怨，永远温和地安慰丈夫，永远亲和地养育孩子，像是集成了男人梦想中的妻子的全部要求。

而女人们也总会用同样的例子反驳。那么，你又能成为第二个漩涡鸣人吗？既然你无法成为那样伟大的英雄，又凭什么得到那样标准的妻子？就连孩子们也想要自己拥有那样人人称赞的父母。谁都知道这段历史，就像知道地球是圆的那样根深蒂固。

可此刻，我的心里有一种荒诞的想法。我并非是那种不接受任何常识挑衅的固执女人，但现在，我似乎领悟了这些信件和日记为什么要被主人们交予最善于保守秘密的同伴。如果……英雄的美满婚姻还有另一个侧面呢？

我说的可不是寻常夫妻之间为了吸烟不吸烟、家务活谁来做的争执，也绝非那些被第三者插足或经济问题困扰的黑暗侧面。而是更深的，分明是婚姻最为重要的问题，却已被现如今的大部分人忽视的问题——“他到底爱不爱我？”。

我的心里，此刻涌出了一种难以言喻的激动与为难。为难于自己的常识受到了挑战，却激动于自己即将披露的巨大秘密：

想想看，几个世纪以来，我们最伟大的英雄、最无私的友人象征、最完美无瑕的标杆人物、最梦寐以求的丈夫首选，在那段圆满婚姻的背后，却从未给过自己的妻子一丝半毫的安全感。

现在，我开始幻想自己的名字被记载进教科书里了。

我迫不及待，甚至来不及像寻常筹备书籍资料一样仔细，首先在箱子里翻找起来，想要先满足我个人的好奇心。

还好，这些东西像是按照不同的主人分别放置的。我很快找到了我想看的那一沓。

香磷：

后来我在想，婚姻是什么。我一直以为我知道答案。至少比佐助与鸣人清楚。

我的父母拥有一段寻常的婚姻。我身边朋友——绝大多数的父母，也都拥有寻常的婚姻。婚姻像是有定式的：几乎雷同。与喜欢的人在一起，生下孩子，然后成为父母。

只是有一天我看见鸣人的时候突然想了起来，不是因为他而想了起来，就像什么突然到了报时点的钟表，我只是恰巧在那时候看见了鸣人。我想到其实我从来不知道这个答案。

如果要是用我所知的婚姻来对照我和佐助，结果只会让人变得痛苦。我尝试过那么一两次，后来就放弃了。佐助从来不是一个容易改变的人，是不是？过去他为了自己的哥哥改变，后来他为了鸣人改变，但对于其他人便像是已耗光了力气似的，并不再为此做出努力。

单单只有我一个人想和我的父母一样是不够的。所以最终只能妥协。婚姻的答案，其实就是它们各不相同。

我的父母拥有他们的婚姻。在那段婚姻里，他们像连体婴儿一样待在一起，争吵、和好，几乎无话不谈。我和佐助拥有我们的婚姻。在这段婚姻里我们、就是我一个人的意思，小心翼翼地摸索一个让彼此都舒服的边界。

这种摸索听起来很困难是不是？不。简单过头了。我总希望它能变得更难，甚至成为我一生都能孜孜不倦的繁杂理论。我一向比他们俩都更擅长解题。

佐助不愿让任何人摸索到他会不安或是不适的界限。我的摸索最终只会得出一个答案：当我什么都不尝试的时候，他才会与我拥有最适应的界限。

当我找到答案的时候，却一点儿也没有惊讶。半点也没有。

他过去和你提起小时候吗？他是那种永远都爱站在远离人群的地方的人。小时候我们女孩子都觉得因为这份截然不同的疏离感，他帅气得像与这世上所有的男孩都不一样。而相反的是鸣人。他总爱挤入每一个热闹的地方。但热闹的地方总不欢迎他。说句老实话，香磷，小时候我会因为他那份无用的努力感到一种高高在上的怜悯。幼稚得叫现在的我觉得有些恶心。

但我嫉妒过他。我是说，鸣人。他走进去了。那时候大家都看得见。鸣人总爱跟在佐助的后头——谁和你这么说过吗？那佐助总会往身后注意看他有没有跟上来——这个你听过吗？

结婚前与结婚后，我始终都知道，佐助的内心是一间只够容纳一两人的小房子。我从未找到过钥匙。而鸣人硬生生地撞了进去。在那之后，佐助便把房子的周围修建得更坚固了。在长大了后，我没有再贪念过寻找到那把钥匙了。我想他已经自己扔掉了，或是用火熔化了。

正因为这样，我想我才能心安理得地放弃了寻找婚姻的答案。只是鸣人、算了，就直白地和你说，我想到这回事，是昨天上午的时候，我去鸣人家里时说笑的时候，被强行唤醒的。

那会儿鸣人的影分|身正在客厅里鼓捣什么小玩意儿。我和雏田说话的时候，偶然说了句，“他就是那样的人。他从小就不爱让人靠近。习惯就没事了。”

就是这时，鸣人把钳子往桌上重重一放。他用那种像是不可思议的表情看着我——就像佐助有时候的模样，像把我当做什么叛徒似的，皱着眉，“不是的。”近来他愈来愈有气势了。我有时候都快忘了过去怎样轻松地和他说话。

“不是的。”他重复了一遍。“那个时候，佐助不主动地进入人群，因为他也会害怕。他只是比我更会提前保护自己一点儿。”

害怕什么？我想追问。可他又不说了。他抱着那个手工的鸟屋——上头写着“鹰丸”，香磷，那上头写了那个名字。他对我们抱歉，因为要去工作了。

我只能无措地在桌子底下搓手。我不安于这份指控，就像我也从不说佐助离开的那些时间里，我独自走过村子的时候会多么寂寞。并不是我不愿意进入那间小房子。从来不是。

我尽了我最大的努力。

佐助依然拒绝让我进入。

那么，现在他们为什么又要用这种谴责的目光看着我？像是不够了解我的丈夫，全部是我的错。可我努力了。我花了整个婚姻里的空窗期来思考。有多么漫长，你能想象吗？漫长到像是我等不到他再次回来了。

我叹着气，最后只能问雏田。我问她，是否足够地了解鸣人？雏田只微笑，她总那样微笑，“我想已经足够了。啊，当然不是指对于我来说，是不是已经足够了。我知道，对于他来说，已经足够了。”

我忍不住抱怨。我总是这个性格。我气愤地质问，“剩下那些你不知道的呢？他们每一句话都像是在向我们炫耀自己了解得更多，‘只有我才知道！’似的。”

雏田似乎十分惊讶。她把刚出生不久的小葵抱进怀里，一如既往地温吞，“这样不更好吗？如果我的丈夫必须有一部分不能告诉别人的话，那么，哪怕只有一个人能共享这个秘密，他也不会更加孤独了。所以我很感谢佐助，樱。”

我从来都不擅长和这个女人相处。她是个好人、友善的人，大概还是个很好的朋友。可她几乎没有自己。香磷。我害怕这样的家伙。雏田从不和我们讨论女孩的事情，也不提起自己的想法。鸣人、鸣人，她说个不停。她总像自己的一切都能在下一秒需要的时候全部给出去的模样。

佐助离开村子的时候也是这个模样。鸣人推开我去追逐佐助的时候，也是这个模样。

婚姻如果就是像雏田说的那样，多么可怕。我要为佐助忘记我自己的存在吗？佐助怎么想？他也这么希望过吗？

香磷：

失望。

失望。

在佐良娜有一次说着“我不希望让你失望，也不希望让父亲失望。”的时候，我被这个词几乎压垮了。

我的父母对我失望过。井野对我失望过。佐良娜对我失望过。是的，最多的，佐助也对我失望过——在过去那些寥寥几个对我的注视里。只有鸣人从未对我失望过。

可最近，他也用那个眼神看我了。

佐良娜五岁了，她见过几次父亲？我没有抱怨，我如此温声地请求他是否能让佐助在她生日的那天回来一趟。“抱歉。”鸣人匆匆地检查一份什么表格——信，谁知道呢，“他那会儿应该刚到雨之国。我会告诉他的。我想他一定会尽快赶回来。但当天……”那份当政|客的欲言又止，香磷，连鸣人也学会了。

在这之前，说出后面这件事以前，我先和你说吧，我知道鸣人也缺席了好几次自己孩子的生日。大概正是这个原因，我看着他，那一瞬间，就像在看着佐助似的。

“你们都变得太厉害了。”我紧紧咬住了牙关，脑海中只剩下了佐良娜失望的脸。做母亲的人是不一样的，你知道吗？做母亲的时候，心中燃烧着什么都不畏惧的火焰。

“你和他都想要一个家的。从以前的时候不就是了吗？你们想要一个家的，现在凭什么又不珍惜了？”我这么质问他。也许语气还要更差一点。但人的记忆在当时和之后总会有些区别。

鸣人有些无措地看我，他像是十分惊讶。“我和他都很珍惜。”鸣人努力辩解。

我觉得烦躁。很难得。我还以为我什么都能忍下而忘记了。我大声道，“不是！你们一开始就说错了。你们只是不想再经历一个人的孤独！不是非要有一个家！”我那时候觉得是他们的错。他们已经从彼此的身上找到了解脱的方法，却让我们误解了还有剩下的钥匙。我觉得是他们误导了我和雏田，以至于我们奋不顾身、充满希望地扑了过去，就像能从飞蛾的火里得到想要的温暖。

鸣人没有否认。他只是揉着鼻梁，“我没有想过这个问题。”

“你总是站在佐助那边。”我又变得尖刻起来了，之后我又后悔起来。“你站在他那边，所以才一次一次地来劝我忍耐、让我无保留、没有怨言地爱他。”

“你从未要求过雏田那样去爱你，鸣人。也没有那样要求过其他任何人。可你这样期待了我，这不对。这并不公平。”

鸣人疲倦地看着我，纵使如此，那双眼睛依然明亮得令人从来都畏于直视太久。我说过我害怕过佐助的注视是不是？那双黑色的眼睛，总像是能让你觉得自己是个纯粹的局外人，而他甚至连一句话也懒得同你说。

可我没有说过，有很多时候我也不敢直视鸣人。他从不会像佐助的那样冷漠、冰冷，可他总那样过于透彻的模样。像是，他理解你一切的挣扎与烦恼，他尽全力地安慰你，可对于他也好、佐助也好，这些都只是不值一提的小打小闹。我总在他们的面前显得脆弱而渺小。

“是你和佐助结婚了不是么？”一如既往，鸣人语气温和地说。他没有质问，只是轻柔而低哑，像请求我似的，“佐助需要一个人全身心地爱他。我不知道你已经察觉了没有。可他需要那样没有任何保留的爱。因为他爱人的时候，也从来是一样地燃烧全部。”

“所以我只能这样不公地请求你，樱。”鸣人忧心忡忡地看着我，眉眼间尽是愁闷，“如果连自己的妻子都不能这样地来爱他。还有谁能呢？”

可你知道我那时怎么想吗？我觉得我被他背叛了。很奇怪是不是？可我那时候心里的确是这么想的。

我觉得，当鸣人那样爱佐助的时候，他们俩从来只把我推开。而当鸣人决定分出一部分爱别人的时候，我就得成为第二个他了，就因为佐助需要这样的爱——而我甚至还未走到能发现这一点的距离。这样公平吗？爱一个人，就非得把自己低到尘埃里，任谁说出建议都全盘照做吗？

我的丈夫从不向我真正地打开内心。从头到尾，我都像是这一生也无法得到全部的他了。我接受了。我已经接受了这个事实，以为自己已经能和这个事实和平共处到死去。而后，我被责备了起来。

我受到了谴责，因为我不能用尽全部地去爱他。因为我的丈夫需要这样的爱，而现在的鸣人已经给不了他。所以我非得做这个替补不可。——他们是这样期望的吗？

这不公平。香磷。这并不公平。

香磷：

感谢你的礼物。佐良娜和我都非常喜欢。

你在随信里问到的，佐助现在在哪儿的答案，我还不能很好地回答你。一如既往。

我也去了。按照你的建议，我去找了鸣人。可你知道规矩。鸣人既不能给我看那些佐助寄来的公文，也不能告诉我他现在在哪儿、在做些什么。他像大家一样安慰我。说着，他知道我的担心。

可他和我并非真的一样。当我在家中只能靠打扫分散注意力的时候，我的丈夫正在什么危险的地方、做着什么样的事情、见到什么样的人，我全都一无所知。甚至只能从鸣人的口里，听说着，“是的，佐助最近变得温和了不少。你还记得吗？他过去的眼神，和现在是完全不同的。”

不。我不记得了。是的，我记得他过去的眼神。可不记得他现在的眼神。为什么？因为我并没见过那个眼神。

我原本是想这么说的。但最终没有。鸣人愈发疲倦了。我不愿意再用自己的家长里短去分散他的心力。就像你过去在信里责备我的那样，年少的我的确是一个自私的家伙。分明知道自己的话对他的重要性，却沾沾自喜般，无意识地去利用起来。现在我后悔了。我为那样无知的过去感到悔恨。

如果我这么说了，他不光会安慰我，是的，他还会想着如何帮我解决这个问题。

可他能怎么解决？过去的时候，我是他的朋友，佐助是他的朋友，我和佐助之间也是朋友。鸣人在里头四处奔波。现在我和佐助依然是他的朋友，可一对夫妻之间不能把问题扔给友人。这是婚前佐助就向我约定好的。就这么简单。

而且，不瞒你说吧，你回信里怎么说我都行。我不愿认输，香磷。我不愿让鸣人知道我的失败。他比佐助见过我更多的眼泪、挣扎与不甘，听过我更多的决心与誓言，也安慰过我更多做不到时的屈辱与难堪。在结婚之前，我又对他说，我和佐助会一直好好过下去的。

他没有照例笑起来。他郑重其事地祝愿我们永远幸福地过下去，希望我们尽快生下孩子，成为最优秀的父母与夫妻。我怎么回复的？我说“那是当然！”，语气坚定得现在想来都有些诧异。也许是身边看着窗外的佐助侧脸被春光与樱花照得温和，我便有了百分百的底气。而那些面无表情的冷淡，是他照常的模样。你知道的。他总是很少笑。

这句话我说得像一句誓言。那么，我便不想让鸣人看见我再度打破它。我没有那样无能。我在心里，说了这是最后一句承诺了。我绝不会再成为他们要扔在身后的脆弱家伙。

而且如果他知道了会怎么办？

或许他会急迫地联系佐助，焦急地催他回来，就好像我又成了佐助做自己事情的一件障碍。

而我的丈夫，他便会知道了。

他会知道我把这份矛盾与不安告诉了鸣人。紧接着，他会在见面的时候，用那双漆黑的眼睛看着我，就像我是什么十恶不赦的叛徒似的。

可是，凭什么呢？

在过去他离开村子的时候，鸣人和我站在同一条战线上，他便可以对我两人举起刀锋。现在他离开村子，鸣人站在了他的战线上，我就成了他唯一的敌人了似的。不，比那之上。他进入我们的家，就像进入一个陌生人的家里时，客气而不失距离。

难道和我的结婚契书上，不是他亲自写下的名字吗？和我的孩子，难道不也流淌着他的血脉吗？

他不熟悉家里家具的变动，那么，我便努力维持原状。他也不熟练与孩子的交流，我便一次次地教导佐良娜主动地去靠近。我做得多也好，少也好，像是都无关紧要。“谢谢。”每一回都说一次。在离开的时候。

生日快乐。今年他又这么送信给我。自从佐良娜出生以后，便又多加了一句：替我向佐良娜道贺。就像因为我们两人生日的时间接近，所以便省了多寄一次的功夫似的。

我不该向你这么埋怨的。我不该向任何人埋怨。寻常的时候，我总能忘了这一切，对佐良娜微笑、对鸣人微笑，对所有人微笑。可拿起纸笔的时候，却又控制不住了。

佐良娜今年是和博人他们一起过的生日。晚上回来的时候，和我一块吹了蜡烛。

只是睡在床上的时候，我又会想到去年她问我的那个问题。我说，你不能不喜欢父亲。可她却反问我，父亲也会用和七代目一样的眼神看我吗？

这种话题总能让人不自禁地回想起佐助第一次见到佐良娜时的表情。在这之前，有一次他去见了博人。我和你提过吗？那时候博人才不到半岁，只会“啊啊”地乱叫。佐助站在鸣人的身边，轻轻地握住了博人的手掌，眼睛微微地弯起来。“他和你很像。”他轻声对鸣人说道。

那时候我就在想，他是喜欢孩子的。当我们的孩子出生的时候，他说不定也会用这样温和的神情，轻轻地捏住我们孩子的小手，温声说着，我们的孩子和我，或是和你很像。

可结果，你知道了。他匆匆地看了一眼，便对我说，“谢谢。”像是说不出别的话来似的。我问过他了，我试探地和他说，“她有一双和你一样的眼睛。”

他脸上最后一丝温和也消失无踪，彬彬有礼得就像一个来看望点头之交的陌生人。“那么，”他第一次描述自己的女儿，“从生下来起，她就注定不幸了。”

我还能怎样和别的人提起呢？我可以这样告诉鸣人吗？告诉你吗？告诉佐良娜吗？告诉他们，佐助根本就不希望拥有自己的后代。

既然这样的话，一开始就告诉我不就可以了？对，我那时候对他说，我希望有一个孩子来陪伴我。可如果他告诉我了真心，告诉我他不想要，我不会强行要求。就算如此，我也只抱怨了一次。仅仅的一次。

“我给了你牺牲的机会。”然后他对我说，“而你抓住了机会。”

“不要后悔自愿的选择。”

那么多个夜晚我许愿自己能了解他的真心。我修炼、追赶、撒谎，甚至立下杀他的决心，最终与他们两人站在了同一条线上。这就是我得到的答案。他既不会选择做一个完美的丈夫，也不会成为一个完美的父亲。我提出要求，他满足要求。这就是全部。

可我不后悔，香磷。我从未后悔。

我很高兴我能给你写信。我们都已经不是过去的孩子了。当我写完这些，放下笔的时候我就已经忘了这些。当我推开书房的门，我依然是佐助唯一的妻子。

在这段婚姻里，我从没有做错过什么。他也没有做过任何背叛的事情。他只是会将最小的一个面给我，而把其他只对鸣人开放。就像很多段寻常的婚姻一样。男人似乎总需要一个挚友，而妻子似乎并不能兼任双方。

没有什么出奇。

我把长长的信纸重新折叠起来，按住了鼻梁两侧。

我现在茫然而不知所措。这才只是一本日记的三两篇、区区几封信罢了。我却像是当年被布鲁诺大肆宣扬日心说而弄得慌张无措的教会一般，除了赶紧把这些秘密用火、用灰烬、用死亡全部掩盖以外，没有别的想法。我想不出来别的。

可接下来，还有整整一箱子的文字。我害怕了。我害怕每一行字都会成为推翻一切的撬棍，而当它们聚集在一起的时候，会把任何触碰的人都炸得尸骨无存。

我慌里慌张地爬了起来，匆匆地跑出了房间，用身后跟着洪水猛兽的气势，慌乱找到了佐郁子。她对于我无礼拉开纸门的行为毫不惊讶，反而平静地饮下了一杯清茶。

“你知道？不、你，”我的头脑慌乱，组织不了恰当的语言，“他们、漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助，到底是……”

“我想他们并没有真正背叛过婚姻。”

这一句话回答得有些巧妙，它迫使我不得不再在混乱的边缘追问，“你是指……身体上、还是与精神的双方？”

“我都不认为。”佐郁子温和地看着我。

“我想你还没有看过他们两人之间的信件往来。做决定做得太早了。”

“可不是那样！”我拔高了声音，“夫妻不应该成为最了解彼此的人吗？如果不是这样的话，那结婚的意义在哪儿呢？”

佐郁子古怪地笑了一声，既像是嘲笑，又像是叹息，“你还没有结过婚吧？我想你也没有见过灵魂伴侣。”

“能和一个人灵魂完全契合的人有多少？有些人一直到死去还没有见到。有些人见到了，却已有了自己的伴侣。该选择谁？你有没有把握和那个百分百契合的人在一起，一定就能人人得到幸福？”

“可他们遇见得更早！”

“那么，你什么时候能确定他一定是和你百分百契合的人？你经历过与你百分之五十契合的人吗？你与百分之八十契合的人在一起过吗？你什么时候能说，只有和他在一起了，我才再也不会遇见更合适的人了？”

“你这是、你这是诡辩！”我焦虑地在木地板上走来走去，“我也不是要问那套灵魂伴侣的东西。我也压根没有想到什么出轨不出轨的问题上去。可他们两个人的婚姻都有严重的问题，这是显而易见的。”

“为什么呢？”佐郁子继续温和地问道。

“我不知道。”我的脚步停顿了一秒。“他们、他们，”我的喉头干涩，声音也莫名变得嘶哑，“不愿意向自己的妻子公开内心，这是显然易见的。可他们不爱她们？不。不会的。”我摇着头，“他们凭什么不爱呢？这个世界上最伟大的英雄，当时最强大的忍者，就连行星也能轻易指挥，那么，凭什么要和不爱的人在一起？”

“什么都可以做到的人，怎么会在婚姻上妥协？你所说的那些假设和猜测，从根本上就不可能成立！”

最终，佐郁子像是被我的嗓门与气势所摄似的，赞同地点了点头，“的确。我说的那些，就是玩笑一般。”可她的眼神依然温和地注视着我，就像我是个高烧说胡话的小姑娘，她可以无条件地包容我说出的一切。

一方面，我的心里知道我来这里，唯一的理由不过是想挖掘英雄背后的隐秘，而让自己大赚一番。而另一方面，却仿佛像无意踩进了沼泽中的冒险家似的。我在逐渐沉没的危机里大喊着“救命！”，开始后悔自己选择了这条小径，或是直接更远，后悔自己踏入了这片森林，而早已忘了我原本不过是为了挖金而来的投机者。

所以，我现在满心愤怒地瞪着佐郁子，就像她是故意引诱我过来的邪恶妖精似的。

佐郁子低低地笑了一声，“来吧。让我与你一起读完。”她向我伸出了手，“然后，你可以撰写一本前所未有的书籍。”

预感丝毫没有错误。她就是个可怕的引诱恶魔。可被恶魔的眼睛看穿了全部的我，就连说一声拒绝的勇气也没有。

接下来的日子里，我们废寝忘食。我好像还从没有过因为一件事这样投入的时刻，蓬头垢面不提，就连吃饭或睡觉也成了需要人提醒的机器人。我像是只剩下了一双眼睛与一双手还在工作。

我们首先从漩涡雏田与宇智波樱的日记与相关信件着手。与此同时，我从网上购买来的各种传记就像新建的图书馆一般，逐渐让空荡荡的房子变得拥挤而令人窒息。分明是想来借机挣钱，却快花光了仅有的积蓄，就像疯了一般。

可我顾不上那么多了。

我在新文档里敲下这两个人的名字，并在这两个章节里，恨不得把所有惊人的话都粘贴进去。像是那些常年独自在家抚育孩子的寂寞，像是意识到自己无法走进丈夫的内心而最终选择的妥协，或是在所有人面前都必须高高竖立好的完美假象，其内里真相却只能说给日记、或是唯一的同伴。

我把一些片段的照片插|入进去，在文档里敲下：“对于漩涡雏田来说，和漩涡鸣人的婚姻是一场年少时从未幻想过实现的美梦。而事实上，后者也满足了现如今人们对于一位优秀丈夫的全部要求。

他温和、体贴、乐观、坚毅，身心强大、可以全心依赖。可另一方面，他又像是所有的女性不愿选择的对象。来自雏田日记中的原话：“当一个人被赋予了太多的期待，那么相对的，他也成为了自己以外的人。他将成为一个责任的集合体，唯一的功能是以自身的精力与生命为燃料，满足所有人的愿望。可在这个时候，他已经不再是自己。自己的妻儿、爱、痛，或是苦楚与劳累，都将成为重要排行榜上的倒数第二位。而倒数第一位，势必是他自己。”

对于笔者来说，这样的人意味着什么，是很难说清楚的话题。因为我从来没有见过这样的人。世上以“无私”或“伟大”来形容他人。但我们会说“他很无私。”“她是伟大的。”，只有在像漩涡鸣人这样的英雄人物身上，我们会形容“无私的鸣人”“伟大的英雄”，就像他囊括了这一个词的全部特质，而除此以外，我们却找不出别的来形容作为一个普通的人类，他还拥有什么。

而要成为这样一个人的妻子，必须得找准自己的定位不可。

你必须满足于或许一个月里，那短短一下午他作为你丈夫、你孩子的父亲的时间。你必须体谅他不得不在家人生日或生病的时候，只能抽出短短十几分钟的时间来以影分|身安慰。你还必须忍耐他无止境的缺席、孩子们哭诉寂寞的泪水，或是在每一次见到他回家的欣喜过后，又立刻要微笑着送他出门的失落。

综合两位妻子自身的说法：因为这是作为英雄妻子的代价。你知道他已经是什么样的英雄，也知道他会继续成为什么样的英雄。可你做出了选择，且并不后悔于此，就不能抱怨。

只是基于不同的性格，这份必须满足于微小的认知，也各有不同。”

“比起漩涡雏田能够全心满足于一朵惊喜的小花，或是一个和年少时相同的微笑，宇智波樱在给友人的信中，显然拥有更多难以承受的伤痛。

这和两位丈夫的工作性质区别或许也有较大关系。

比起当时作为七代目火影的漩涡鸣人来说，宇智波佐助所做的工作往往在不为人知的暗处。他所做的部分任务，直至如今依然是尚未公布的顶级机密。加之少年时叛逃木叶的过去1，他在各国忍者的描述中，都是一个会被有意避开的人物。这加深了宇智波樱与宇智波佐良娜通过其他途径了解这位家人的困难。

（1：在七代目晚年主持大修正史的过程中，挚友的这一部分过去也被大量删减，只剩下仅仅一段简述。这一举动至今仍毁誉参半，也是七代目执|政史上唯一一个为人诟病的污点。）

在市面上能找到的相关传记中，包括《走近最后一位宇智波》、《宇智波佐助传——我曾失去过所有东西》、《最后的千鸟》等饱受认可的作品中，这位少言寡语的男人似乎都是一个能干脆斩断与他人牵绊的果断者。他在第四次忍界大战以前的经历细节已不可考，但据相关友人与同期的回忆录描述，这段时期的宇智波佐助与战争之后出现在历史记载中的性格画像截然不同。

终末之谷的最终大战似乎成了他人生中巨大的分水岭。

我们可以想象一位被灭族之仇与兄长秘密禁锢的少年，自然不能成为内心毫无阴霾的温和者。在分水岭以前，他主动拒绝一切示好与亲近，除了漩涡鸣人以外，似乎还没有人走进过他的内心。而在分水岭以后，这份拒人以心墙之外的冷淡似乎依然存在。

在宇智波佐良娜年幼时写给七代目火影的信件中，大量的对于自己等同于无的父亲的埋怨随处可见。而直至往后一生里，这段父女关系依然没有回归到寻常亲子关系的正轨上。

宇智波樱在写给友人香磷的信中提及到十六岁的佐良娜的话语：“我只想要让父亲看到我优秀、成长的一面，母亲。你说的那些可以和父亲商讨的烦恼，我更愿意与七代目商量。父亲对于我来说，更像是一位遥远的老师，或者是游戏里负责发放奖赏的NPC。我当然是想得到他的赞许的。只是我不认为他会是一位太好的商量烦恼的对象。或许他对于某些人来说是。但我不愿意在这件事情上继续深入了。我们的父女关系需要非常简单，最好能简化到直接的义务。这样对彼此来说，都更加轻松。”

在对于唯一女儿的事上如此，在对于宇智波樱的时候，宇智波佐助也似乎体现了自己待人冷淡的一面。“他从不向我提起内心。”宇智波樱写到，“他的家族、过去，或是叛逃后的经历，以及现在他村外的工作，他都极少对我主动提起。我只能从鸣人或香磷等人的描述中拼凑。对于我来说，那个常年我无法见到，或是了解的佐助，更像是我认识的佐助以外，另一个遥远的人。”

这份常年不着家的缺席与神秘都成为了“丈夫/父亲失格”的因素。但这一份冷淡，却在收下漩涡博人为弟子后，得到了较大程度的改善。”

我轻轻地吐出了一口浊气。写到“父子”这一章的时候，我遇到的困难不算太大。由于年少时的兴趣，我曾读过市面上有的这些英雄的信件集。

宇智波佐助不算是一个多么擅长写信的人。在给博人写信的时候，不管是信件的数量还是长短，都能称得上合格的“寡言少语”。而不知是为了模仿师父的风格，还是年少期的叛逆，在给他人写信时算得上能说健谈的漩涡博人，总是在给师父的信件里言语简洁。

而分析的专家与前辈也有一大把了。好像那些“明日暂歇修行。”“好。”的来往里，真能分析出什么心理状况与秘密似的。

只在一个话题上，两人都会健谈一些。而无需多言，事关漩涡鸣人的时候。

作为两人在无数次公开或私下场合里认可的结果，宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人都是彼此心目中最了解对方的挚友。宇智波佐助似乎乐于在信件中为自己的弟子披露这位伟大英雄年少时闹出的种种笑话，而在最后却总要借机警醒弟子：从微末到伟大，这就是你该效仿的英雄。

在这些信中，只有两封最受重视。原句是：

师父：

我知道了您离村后那几年的真相。最后与父亲的大战，您最终妥协了。以我这些年与您的相处，我并不相信您是真正地完全认同了父亲的想法。那么，为什么？

博人：

去问你的父亲。

前一封由于漩涡鸣人对正史的删改而让人看到了还原历史的可能，而后一封，则意味着漩涡鸣人与漩涡博人并非像宇智波父女一样，从未有过信件交流。但由于前面一封，或是漩涡博人不知是否给父亲写了的信件都未曾找到，至今也没有学者得出答案。

而现在，这几封后续的信正摆在我面前的桌上。

父亲：

我好像很少在纸上写出过这个词语。前些天我从六代目那儿知道了你和师父十六岁时经历过的事情，还有之前的。我不想复述了。大概他也没有你本人明白。

现在我也是你们当时的年纪。我不知道你当初得知爷爷和奶奶真相的时候是多大。你从不会和我说起过去。但想法会一样吗？或许是的。师父总说我和你很像。那么得知真相的时候你站在哪一边？

我写信之前还想着我得语气再好一点儿。但算了。我写不出来，你大概也不会适应。我们从不是自小就“宝宝”与“Papa”的亲密组合。小时候我也对你说过不知道多么乱七八糟的话，现在就干脆一点好了。对于我的童年来说，你也更像只是个火影岩上的雕像。

你以前说过，我是家里的男子汉，不能让母亲和小葵哭泣。所以我为了这个，向你埋怨。可大家又反过头来指责我的轻率与不懂事了。

让女性哭泣的男人不是个真正的男子汉。你自己也是这么说的。现在我知道了那些背后的意思，什么为了村子里大家的妹妹与母亲不再哭泣，所以你才那么忙碌。我理解了。可我还是会时不时地怨恨你。因为你选择了让自己的女儿哭泣。你能理解吗？

不能就算了。在回信里骂我也随你。我也被师父骂过。也不算骂。他那个人是不会凶狠地骂人的，你也知道。他会说，我分明知道自己的话语会对你造成多么大的影响，简单的一句话也能给你的心上插上什么样一把尖刀，却依然在撒娇似的任性妄为。

那就是吧。大概我现在还是个这么自私的小孩。我正在向师父学习那些无私的部分。我不想向你学。虽然你和师父都是个选择让自己孩子哭泣的家伙，但向你学的话，总好像输了似的。

我们家有个小葵，师父家有佐良娜。当家里有一位大英雄的时候，好像就必须有剩下的家人分担痛苦似的。不是说我不愿意。只是怎么说呢？我有时候更希望你只是一个普普通通的父亲。

你每天拿微薄的薪水，除了邻居和同事也没有多少人认识你，回到家后就陪伴在我和小葵身边。像这样普通的父亲。佐良娜以前也和我说过类似的话。

但后来我意识到——你大概也猜得到又是师父告诉我的话。不管是你，还是师父，或是卡卡西爷爷，还有其他很多人，你们都曾幻想过自己拥有的是一对普通的父母、一个寻常的家庭，而不是拿着“烈|士子嗣”的铭牌独自走完童年。

我也知道我们总在奢求你们在做大家的英雄的同时，也成为完美的父亲。最后还知道就算强大如你们也做不到。可你在年少的时候真的没有过和我相似的心情吗？

成为被父母选择抛弃了的一方就是很痛苦的。

我知道，我知道的。不管是母亲和师父，大家都会骂我。说我这叫什么被抛弃、叫什么痛苦。谁也比不上你和师父。可并不是我没有你们那样悲痛，我就没有权利难过了是不是？

说到这里，你知道上个月回家的时候，妈妈告诉了我什么？她说年少的时候，我的师父才是那个总让你一次一次哭泣的人。说的好像现在小葵喜欢看的肥皂剧似的，里头的男女主角总爱不坦率地纠结。

你小时候也会哭吗？唉。我真想不出来。我想不出来你和师父年轻时候的模样。

我听过你们的故事、见过你们的照片，可就是想象不出来：你们也会淘气、流泪、痛苦，在孤独与悲剧中无尽地挣扎与崩溃。对于我和佐良娜来说，你和师父更像是从出生时就坚毅强大得像个铁人般的英雄。

命运说，你们两个人去拯救世界吧！然后你们就从泥土里爬起来，从不哭、也不笑，没有弱小或脆弱的时候，把敌人统统踩在脚下，半点波折也没有。心里知道这肯定是假的。可脑海里只能描绘出这样的形象来。你在听到爷爷事迹的时候，有没有过这样相似的心情？

关于妈妈说的事情，我去问了。我直接在师父再次说我的时候问他，那以前你也是这样明知结果，却依旧妄为地伤害父亲的吗？他愣了起来，我以为我又要被拐着弯扔进修炼地狱了，可师父只是难得地微笑了起来。他说，你们俩个都已经变了太多了。所以，过去的事情，也不会再重演了。

那就是现在的师父已经变得无私了起来，不会再用这种“明知”来让你哭的意思了吧。我问他，那怎么做到呢？别奇怪。我现在是可以为了你这样尝试的。不会太多，但也不全部拒绝。这么提一句。

他告诉我，满足你所有的希望。这就完啦？我莫名其妙。完了。他用眼神示意我。

这句话听上去挺简单的。毕竟你好像也没有对我提过什么希望——你好像从未对谁提出过什么特别的要求。但想想又很难。你在潜意识里期待过我的吧？

以前你有在心里幻想过你的孩子、我，之后要成为什么样的孩子吗？你希望我是面对你经常不在家里的寂寞也安静忍耐的那种，还是像你一样正直而强大，在年少时早早地就成了大家眼中的英雄？可如果我必须得满足你这样的要求，想想看，又是一件很难而痛苦的事情。

因为除了成为你希望的孩子以外，我本身还希望自己成为一个什么样的人、完成什么样的梦想，当这个希望与你的希望不一样的时候，会怎么样呢？

如果我像师父学习，我就要用你的希望来覆盖我自己的。那样我自己就变得痛苦了。可若是我无法满足你的期待，你看见我的时候，又会被失望刺伤吗？

师父像是可以为了你的高兴，而自己不高兴。母亲也是的。小葵也是的。大家都愿意为了你而自己委屈。我不喜欢这样，甚至过去还怨恨过造成这一切的你。可为什么他们从不像我这样抱怨呢？我疑惑过这一点。

后来佐良娜有一次告诉我——我怎么这回什么都和你说了，啧。她说因为不熟悉你的人根本就发现不了你不高兴的时候。你总把难过藏得很好。所以那些愿意为了你而委屈自己的人，都自愿做出了那些事情。因为他们只想要你能够不再一个人在心里难过，而在脸上微笑。

我真是说不清楚。你们这些敏感的人都太乱了。头疼。我不知道你清不清楚这一点。如果不清楚的话，这一次我得全部告诉你。因为英雄不能总是接受别人无私的奉献是不是？他们总是这样地给予别人。你才是英雄。

你对师父提出过什么样的希望？

啊。这下总算回到我一开始要问的事情上来了。终末之谷那里，师父说了什么？你说了什么？我们这一代只能听说师父被你打败了，和你一起回到了木叶。书上也就那半句“漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助在终末之谷发生了战斗，最终两人达成共识。”别的都没了。到底发生了什么？

我总觉得你和师父是来自同一个点的不同射线。你明白的吧？虽然根本是一样的，但发散开去，却仿佛永远也无法拥有重合点。

我在乎你的。不管是出于对父亲、对火影或是英雄，我已经改正了很多幼稚的想法。但我更在乎陪我更多的师父一点。你能理解吗？所以我问出这样的话，你也不要觉得冒犯。我现在正试图让我们的交谈可以不要总那么公事公办，才这么直白起来。

你用自己的希望束缚过师父吗？

这里还有个好笑的事情。我没有和师父说过。佐良娜有一次对我说，她觉得你就像一只被关在笼子里的鸟。曾经你在天空里肆意翱翔，与风暴搏斗竞速，后来你进入到了笼子里，好像也忘了过去，只一心低下头看笼子底下的稻米，却再也不往头上的天空仰望了。

女孩们总那样文艺。她要不说，我怎么也不会那么联想。

我没有那样觉得过。或许是我和你相处的时间太少了，也没有像她那样总是关注着你。相反我倒觉得师父才是被锁链锁住的鸟。就算老鹰吧。他自己也养。自然界里名列前茅的猛禽，在动物园的锁链下把爪子磨得平平的。就这么个感觉。

不知道你们为了什么而被束缚。也想象不出来你们没有被束缚以前的样子。可我想要知道。

你也别误会我的意思。我这次写来问你，不是为了质问的意思。大家都心平气和一点，我只想要知道你们在我现在这个年纪的时候，到底是什么模样。或者再说委婉一点，在你们希望我们展翅飞翔的时候，我们也想要看看你们过去自由时的模样。这个要求不为过吧？

我好像在给师父以外的人写信的时候总爱罗里吧嗦的。算了。卡卡西爷爷说我这也是遗传的你。你也尽量别嫌我了。

我看得越多、箱子里剩下的信件与日记越少，我的想法就越向佐郁子的那个“玩笑”偏离。这种心情常见而不知道叫做什么。就好像那种，当你听说了一个圆满的家庭并不如你想象中的圆满，其实有很多美满的要素是你用自己的期盼去强安上去的。因为你觉得自己做不到，可如果是他们做到了，就证明了这样的幸福是存在的。而就因为是存在的，所以你自己在万分之一的可能里也会遇见。是一种由他人及自己的自私企盼。

可如果这份幸福的期待有一天被打破了，就好像连同自己能否得到那份幸福的期待也会一同消失掉。

无措。或许有些人会迁怒、会怨恨。但现在的我，只是无措。

我还没有看漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助两人之间的通信。也许我选择错了顺序，我不该从他们身边的人开始着手。但现在的种种矛头，似乎都指向了中心的那两个人。

没办法。她们没有做错，孩子没有做错，别的人也未曾做错。就像在看电影的时候，单纯的观众总爱先找出一个人来作为反派，才好集中怨恨去攻讦。这份不圆满的幸福也必须要找出一个犯了错的人出来不可似的。大家都没有做错。那就是这两个英雄做错了吧。我这么想着。

可越这么想着，眼泪就越涌上眼眶。

为什么呢？这些人，都是离我如此遥远的过去的人。我从未见过他们，也从不需要为他们的事情改变心情。他们是我这一本书的对象、历史上的英雄。仅此而已了。原本该是这样。

只是眼泪依然滚落进了衣领。

到底是为什么呢？

我轻轻地按在漩涡鸣人给孩子的回信上。我还没有打开，也还未曾见过这位英雄留下来的任何私人信件。在历史上，他是个人人称赞的乐观者、宽容者，似乎坦诚得没有秘密。可在他死去之前，却把一生的信件都藏了起来。

谁都清楚他的一生、他的事迹，从小学的作文里，我们就开始用他的名字胡编乱造，却没有人来指责。因为他就是勇气的化身，是毅力的代言，他的一切都像是透明的。

可最终，他把自己一生所有写诸于纸上的自我，选择了全部向世界隐瞒。

现在这扇通往秘密的窗，已经向我打开了一条缝隙。只要踏步进去，我就能找到真正他想隐瞒的秘密。可我退缩了。我犹豫着，久久地不敢把眼睛往信上瞟。

我渴望从这里头找到什么样的秘密？我诘问着自己。我究竟希望得到哪一种结果？

博人：

说得不假。你很少给我写信。当然我也同样很少给你写信。

可现在我很高兴。我很高兴你愿意主动迈出了另一步，如此认真地对待与我的通信。

我不是那种擅长写信的人，也不擅长和晚辈说起我的真心。没有人和我这么说过，博人。我没有过这样的经验，也不知道该如何摸索与你相处。

说出这样的话来，不是为了得到你的体谅或同情。在我成长的时候，长辈们都像对待平等的人一样和我们说话，所以现在，我也希望这样与你平等地交谈。

你问我有没有束缚佐助。

这是个非常严重的指控。你问过我年轻的时候、像你一样大的时候是什么模样，我能告诉你什么？我可以告诉你，我十几岁的时候，被我的朋友、被我的长辈，被我身边所有的人阻止那个找回佐助的念头。甚至有时候我也会想，也许放任佐助一个人离开才是对的。

我就像一个不明是非的混小子一样，成天只要求我渴望的东西，看起来根本没有想过佐助真正想要的事情。

但梦想、目标……那个时候，我的脑子里只能想到他很痛苦，博人。每当我快乐的时候，我就会想象此时佐助正在遭遇什么样的苦痛。每当我被友人认可、得到亲情的时候，我就会想象他失去之后的疼痛与孤独。我无法忍受他在人生的路上独自一人。这不是同情，博人。我没有同情过他。从未有过。

一个人无法控制的习惯叫作什么？本能？

在你这个年纪，我的每一个白昼、每一个夜晚，都在加深一种认知：比起我的死亡来，我更希望他的解脱。只要他还在仇恨里煎熬一天，我就永远得不到快乐。

或许我本身就是站在自己的角度上在想。我很少被人指责“自私”。但你看完信后，可以这样指责我。

只是我不能犹豫。哪怕是一分钟、一秒钟，我也决不能停下脚步。你的师父、佐助，他从来走在我的前面。跑得那样快，松懈半秒钟也会不见踪影。我没有那样去仔细想清楚什么与什么的余裕。

如果犹豫了，最后一个让他快乐的希望也没有了。在你的小时候，我带你去见过一株连体树，你还记不记得？我想我和他之间没有那么夸张。但我希望你能明白，在火影以外、在一个父亲、一个丈夫以外，当我还是漩涡鸣人的时候，我的快乐连系着他的快乐，我的疼痛连系着他的疼痛。即使他不会回应，也依旧如此。

自私、你便这么说我吧。

可如果那个峡谷里，我没有那么自私，我的孩子，我的结局会成为什么模样？可能我会和他一起死在某个无人知晓的荒地。或许又是一个无尽追逐的三年。三年接着三年。纵然是当年16岁的我偶尔也会害怕，我还有多少个三年？那个年代没有这样和平，孩子，我像是每天都在失去重要的人、做出无法挽回的错，也不知道自己什么时候就死了。

现在、现在的每一个三年，他都可以见到自己孩子的成长，见到一个村子的逐渐变化。而每一个三年，我都可以待在我的家乡，看见他看见孩子的模样。我没有给他他想要的那个未来，或许也还没有达成我想要的那个未来。可这是我能想到的最好的未来。

我渴望一个家。他失去了一个家。现在我们都能有自己的家了。我想要他活下来，看到这一切。

博人。你或许比我和他都聪明，或许在那个时候，能做出更明智的选择。他也一贯比我聪明。还有很多人比我聪明。这个世界上或许我是最愚笨的人。我深有体会。

可我没有办法。聪明的他，给出的答案我没有办法接受。其他比我更聪明的人，把选择权全部交给了最笨拙的我。

所以我也只能用最笨拙的方法来回报。

你猜到是哪样了？接下来的话有些难以启齿。我想我不该对自己的孩子说这样的话的。但你也希望我别再那样做沉默的父亲了是不是？

虽然我现在是火影，我现在是整个木叶的人最信赖的首领，人们把所有的愿望与和平都寄托在我的身上。可不管是我，还是你的师父，或许你的母亲、小樱阿姨，当初我所有的同伴，都在心里拥有一份不安——我能感知到：

若是佐助决心再次离开木叶且再不回来，我会怎样？

我会再次追寻而去的，博人。我的脑子里依然给不出任何犹豫的间隙。

一个又一个三年。

我会因为他再次背弃整个木叶、乃至世界对我的期望吗？

我会的。

不隐瞒的说，十六岁的我有些时候是不在乎世界的，博人。我那会儿誓死打败他不是为了世界。从来不是。不像12岁，其实世界那会儿离我已经近在咫尺了。可在我的世界里，依然只有他的背影离我更近。从来都是。而我只能择近选择一个，是不是？

我始终都无法让他独自背负孤独，哪怕多一天、多一个小时都会疼痛。可那一天，他说起的未来里包括了自己永恒的孤独与痛苦。你能明白吗？我可以放下吗？没有人觉得我能。

如果你觉得我束缚了他，那便是吧。我不知道他是否知道我的答案。我想他知道。如果我真的束缚了他，那也不是我的强迫与他的不愿。博人。我希望你能明白我和他之间并非如此简单的是非关系。

你的师父不会亲自告诉你。他这个人，无论为别人做了什么温柔的事情，总是不会自己告诉你。可你不要习以为常。你现在是他的弟子了，你会花比其他人更多的时间陪伴在他身边。我希望你能明白。你不要让他为了自己的付出无法被人感知而委屈。漩涡博人，你绝不能心安理得。唉。我说了什么。我写信时脑子里总会乱七八糟的，我不擅长写信。他为了我能够停留在木叶完成梦想，而不再离开了。你能明白吗？他自愿而固执地那么做了。现在你又可用自私骂我了。

可我心安理得吗？从不。我花了所有的功夫希望他能改变主意。但最终的结果似乎谁都不太喜欢。而我现在依然还未找到正确的答案。

我向来是个头脑简单的人。卡卡西老师说过我，总不擅长寻找目标背后的深意。我找不到。我总是很难想得特别清楚。

年少的时候我只想过他是我不能舍弃的好友。我觉得他不在时的木叶，是我无法当上火影的木叶。但后来你师父的哥哥和我说过，不是当上了火影才最受人认可——小时候我想当上火影，不过是因为这个误解。这个男人，你从未了解过。我这么告诉你，他是个很可怕的人。可怕在他把人心里的一切都看得太过清楚，而却选择了用温柔包裹最深的冷酷。

他说只有受到所有人认可的人，才是火影。

于是、然后……就咱们父子俩单独这么说一句——你也不再是小孩了。就算所有人都认可了我，可若是他没有认可我，我就没有办法当火影，你明白吗？从还是个孩子的时候开始，对于我来说，他一个人的认可就胜过所有人的认可。“所有人”这个词里，如果没有佐助，对于我来说没有意义。你能想象吗？

你的师父，明白这一点的。我们从未真正谈过这么深入的事情。可很多时候我们并不需要太多的语言交流。

那天在终末之谷里，他没有完全赞同我的观点。是的。他总是个在理智上固执过头的人。可他选择认可了我、认可我的理想，并留下来帮我一起实现。因为他在情感上是个温柔过头的男人。现在你能明白了吗？

此时此刻，我坐在火影的办公室里，坐在这里，用尽我的一切，希望能给你，给他的孩子、妻子一个更好的未来，一个更安稳的现在。每当他回来的时候，都会听见后代们成长的声音——他们不会再像过去的我们一样痛苦，就像听见笋从地底钻出来的声音，是春天的象征。我渴求他能从春天里得到新的希望。

他会喜欢吗？我不知道。

可除此以外，我还能给他什么呢？

我痛苦于让他放弃了自己的选择，博人。每个睁开眼睛的早晨，每个闭上双眼的夜晚。我想到我拯救了世上无数的人，最终却成了乞求他来救我的弱者，就像被捆在了火堆上炙烤。所以，我不能奢求你原谅我这么多年作为一名父亲与丈夫的失格。我得用我的全部作为回报。

我说过的话从不反悔。所以这一生到死，我都会把这件事践行到底。为了这件事，我只能成为一个被你痛恨的父亲。因为我一生的时间并不那么充分，就算有上千个影分|身分担也不够。博人。我能分割出来的部分，作为父亲与丈夫来说，大概是远远不够的。我很抱歉。

希望你能够把这封信当做我们两个人的秘密。这是来自一位父亲的请求。

我从未和任何人说起过这些心思。一个也没有。你问我有没有束缚了他。我不知道。我总会在自己无意识的时候做出我不想要的事情。但这封信可以成为你我两人的秘密。

我想你已经意识到了他本质里的温柔。如果他知道我这么决心，我害怕他会被更深的束缚。

就让我们沉默到最后吧，我的孩子。我这样请求你。我们沉默到死去的时候。

父亲：

我看完了你的信。每一行都看了。但在回复你的话以前，我想告诉你，我这些天来思考了很久的事情。我可以这样说吗？我觉得——

你希望他得到希望。你希望他拥有一个家、拥有自己的后代。你还希望他在给过你们痛苦的村落里得到下一个希望。

他都满足了你。

现在是回复你的信的部分：我哪一边都不想站。我为难于到底站在谁那一边。你们谁都不快乐。与你们在一起的家人谁都不快乐。可你们都在努力为了对方快乐而求全。我又能指责谁？你希望我指责你。那我自身的意愿如何？我还能再度恨你吗？就像现在的师父，还能够对你刀锋以对吗？

我认可你的伤痛，父亲。我从未说过，可我是爱你的。师父也是我深爱的长辈。我心疼你的过去吗？是的。可我难受于你们的现在，父亲。我们、你想要保护的后代，都在为了你们的不快乐而痛苦。

为什么？因为我在乎你们。爱的反面不是恨对不对？因为我觉得你们是全世界最强大的人。最强大的人理应活得潇洒、自由，就像我听说过的那些所有你们的少年时光。

我像你一样无法置之不理。所以痛苦，父亲。因为爱的反面是漠不关心。而我们都无法做到。所以我们都在痛苦。

博人：

如果是那样，博人，我还能做什么呢？

我希望你离开这里，寻找真正的自由。——你想要我这么说吗？

我曾为了他…我们反复地把这些部分从历史书里删去，以后的孩子也不会知道。可你已经知道了一大半。那么我能告诉你一人。我什么都做了。我愿意做更多。当推开他、放弃他的时候，我也失去了。博人。我失去过一次。在那一次里我失去了所有的快乐。我的快乐变得短暂而浅薄，我的痛苦再次成了独自沉默的宣泄。因为他离开了。

现在我做不到了。我很抱歉。我的脚下被整个木叶紧紧牵扯，我的愿望不能再是我自身的愿望。我不再拥有过去的16岁了。你现在的年纪，我过去的年纪。我最勇敢、最光明的岁月。当我想要追寻他的时候，只要迈开脚步就好的16岁。

现在的年纪里，我依然能够迈开脚步。我也会迈开脚步。可这一次，我想我没有力气再走回来了。我想死在我的故土上。我想让我的骨头留在和父母、逝去的长辈们同样的土地上。这是个简单而隐藏至深的祈愿。我从不让任何人发现。

可他会知道的。也许他早就知道了。

所以现在是结果。年少时我们从未想过未来，因为每一天都像被孤独束缚、无法得到自由，只有未来听上去还有希望。但人老去的时候——当你老去的时候或许也会这么意识到，人活着的时候并不存在真正的自由。所以不要为我们痛苦，我的孩子。就像我们现在也从未为自己痛苦。

我知道他也希望和我死在同一块土地上，博人，希望我们的坟冢像活着时相依。我也知道。

足够了。

我往后躺在了地板上。

我不敢再看其他的东西了。

过去我总爱自夸自己的速记能力，看过的东西能清楚地在脑中回溯。现在我后悔了。现在正在我脑海中回溯的，是鬼魂，是来自早已死去的人生前的痛苦，是一旦缠上便无法轻易忘记的海藻。它们想要把我拉进深海。

漆黑的、死寂的、压强大得能挤碎钢铁的深海，就像这里的每一个人在生前被束缚的那片深海。它们想要把我也拉扯进去。

现在我的脑海中正在回忆着什么？你能想象吗？

……

7/13

他的心里有一块我不能触碰的伤口。

……

香磷：

先前他有一天，突然听不见声音了。虽然很快又恢复了起来，可为什么？他的身体很健康，香磷。他的身体没有任何问题。现在也还如此年轻。我觉得他只是不愿听见了。他再也不要求、不承诺、不说话，也不愿再听见一个诺言。

  


……

4/30

我的丈夫，正在对所有人藏起真正的自己。日复一日，一年甚过一年。到最后的时候，除了笑容，他还会留下什么呢？

  


……

  


香磷：

他比年少时笑得多些了。但有些不同的。你发现了吗？他和鸣人的笑容，都和过去，再也不一样了。

  


……

  


1/3

我还能触摸到他的心吗？他把那颗“鸣人的心脏”藏在了哪里？

  


……

  


香磷：

我无法想象村外到底有什么。至少是有什么值得他流连忘返的东西。他没有再次走过和你们鹰小队曾经走过的地方。没有。香磷。我觉得他走过了许多次我们第七班曾经走过的地方。不是为了我。不是。你知道吗？女人的直觉。

  


……

9/24

我从一个小女孩的时候，就只希望他能得到快乐。为了我喜欢的人能够快乐，我什么也可以做到。修炼到呕吐晕倒、把对死亡的恐惧抛到脑后，期盼自己睁开眼睛就拥有保护他的力量。或许还没有经历过的事情，我也能做到。

我不是真的非要他的快乐是我给的才行。

小时候我希望他好好完成梦想，与喜欢的人生活在一起。长大了些我希望自己能用尽一切保护他，看他走向世界最高的山峰。可最后他选择了我。我想过这个吗？想过的。在那些最不可思议的幻想里。

他选择了我，是认为我能给他更多的快乐。我一开始是这么想的，哪怕知道他本身不会拥有如此的目的性。可或许都错了。

我错了。过去我涉足不了他的世界，如今也一样。他也错了。他或许觉得一个家庭是只有我能给他的。不。不是的。我很少给过他最深的情感。他忘了。我也刻意忘了。

可除此以外，像是连他自己都忘了他能从哪里得到最深的快乐。谁知道。像是没有人能给他。而他自己，也选择不要了。

……

香磷：

你有没有觉得他和鸣人越来越像了？

他们的脸上印上皱纹。这是时光的必然。可他们的眼中比脸上更先苍老。他们像是失去了自己。我不知道为什么。

如果在年少最痛苦、秘密最沉重的岁月里，他们依然好好地在让自我燃烧，那么，为什么，当一切尘埃落定、世界和平，每个人似乎都得到幸福的时候，那份火焰却开始熄灭？

过去的时候，他们把自己藏在了哪里，香磷？他们两人之间知道彼此的藏匿地点吗？如果知道的话，为什么现在，就放弃再把那些寻找出来了？

我们三个人，到底走错了哪一步。年少的时候，每个夏日炎炎，我们都无忧无虑地欢笑、修炼。佐助也会笑，鸣人爱逗他笑。我喜欢看他们那样畅快地笑。像是少年永远不会结束，而未来永远不会到来。

我曾经觉得我们一定会得到幸福。是的，香磷。我这样坚信过。我像他们一样坚信只要无畏地面对未来，在某一天，我认识的每一个人都一定会得到幸福。

可是，只有少年最无忧啊。香磷。只有年少可堪福。

现在的我，依然没有停下泪水。倒不是真的悲伤到了这种地步。

而是我意识到，比起得知有两段幸福的婚姻似乎别有隐情来，我更烦恼于，发现了我们一直以为无所不能的两位英雄，像是始终被什么束缚的秘密。

那份窒息感就像套在脖子上的项圈一般，因为那些寻常字眼里无声漫出的退让而逐渐地收紧。

直到现在我才深刻地体会到自己作为一个纯粹的局外人的心情。我渴望一段圆满幸福的婚姻，不假。我还把这些期待全都施加过在别人的婚姻上，这也不假。

可婚姻不是我这一生必须选择与渴求的全部。

自由才是。

长久以来，在我自己都不知道的地方，内心已经把自由的渴望施加在了另两个人身上。我觉得他们是无所不能的，所以无所不能的人，就能得到自由。现在还无法说出这个词的自己，仅仅是因为不够强大。

而当这份期待被打破的时候，则是我心里最大的渴望也随之被打碎的时候。

就像过去的漩涡博人，我渴望见到他们自由翱翔的身影。从踏进这个老宅的时候起，我就始终隐隐期盼着这份想象成真。我会在我的书中满怀希望地写下：是的。他们活过了自由而快乐的一生。年少时所有的努力都得到了最好的结局。

可现在，我又要以什么样的结局书写呢？

箱子里只剩下了最后一叠。我把脸埋进手心里，“我不愿继续了。”我对对面的佐郁子说道，“或许你一开始就不该选择我的。太草率了。”

“我只是个微不足道的作家。就连最受好评的第一本也不过到了年度销量的前二十。之后没落得还得给网站提供无人问津的狗屁心理测试勉强维生。我既贪婪，又怯懦，我也不敢披露这样的秘密。”

“其实不是我选择了你。”佐郁子的面容上流露出淡淡的无奈与忧伤，“只是你的同行，已经太多年没有来过了。”

“在前十年里，我很高兴不用再受他们的困扰。在后十年里，我开始担心其他的人已经不再对他们的故事感兴趣了。如果我死了，秘密也会真正地死去。可换一种角度想，如果当年的英雄们本身就是为了这个目的而把信件交给我的祖辈，那么，直接焚烧掉不就好了吗？”

佐郁子轻轻地皱起了眉，那份愁容却沉重得是我前所未见，“你已经知道了真相。那么，会不会、会不会是……”她微微地露出一个苦笑，“这是他们留下来的最后机会呢？”

“樱也好、雏田也好……”佐郁子抿紧了唇，“没有一个人真正地可以说，自己得到了完全的幸福。”

“她们已经拥有了他们的一生。那么，如果在最后、在死亡以后，她们决定留下这么一个机会、留下一个可能，终于松开占有？”

我怔怔地看着桌上，“Till death do us apart.（直到死亡将我们分离。）”

一句婚礼上惯用的誓言。也是祖辈们践行了一生的诺言。

但这样说起来，这一句话，就像拥有了一个截然不同的、更为残酷的含义。我一时，觉得自己喘不过气来。

‘直到死亡将你我分离。你便可重归自由。’

佐郁子悲伤地看着我，“也许我是被这些年独自一人每天沉浸在这些纸张里的寂寞给逼疯了。或许他们没有人这么想过。没有一个人明白地说过‘爱’与‘不爱’，一切真正的想法似乎都被掩藏。或许我们都不过是在过度解读。可如果呢？”

“如果，那两位英雄，终于分辨清楚了彼此之间需要的真正情感，却为时已晚。所有的可能随着‘太晚’而消失。那么，在这么多年以后，我却要任由这唯一的可能随着我的死去消亡吗？”

我暗自狠掐了一把自己的大腿，才让自己终于说得出话来，“那么……为什么是我？”

“是你也好，是别的谁也好。”佐郁子低下了头，“我是个人们眼中的疯婆子，没有人愿意相信我的话。所以我成了瓶子里的恶魔，不管是谁打开了瓶塞，都决心把这份诅咒卑鄙地转移到她的身上。”

我深深地闭上了眼睛。

我不知道我到底算最幸运，还是最不幸。看上去和这样的秘密牵扯在一起的人都是不幸的。

“……我不知道。”我的声音干涩而嘶哑，“没有一个人、没有一个字眼说到了，或是暗示他和他是另一种关系。如果真是爱的话，就能在一起的。这不是理所当然的结果吗？谁能阻止他们呢？”

佐郁子轻轻地笑了起来，可那个笑容，既没有看小孩般的包容与无奈，也没有早知一切的高高在上，她只是笑了起来，就像每一个屈服于命运且说服了自己的寻常人，“你看，这世间的爱有那么多种。而人们总爱把一种误解成另一种。”

“发现真相的时候，或许已为时晚矣。”这个词，她已经说过了一次。

“所以呢？”我听见自己的声音，就像从云层上传出来，或是从窗外花盆的土壤深处传出来，不细听还以为是错觉。

“所以，只能藏起来，不是吗？这个世界上，没有爱也能好好地活下去。我们是活在生活里的，不是活在爱里。”

她的那声叹息，轻得就像空中漂浮的一片绒羽，落入我心上的时候，砸下了不可磨灭的陨石坑。

“你还写吗？”

我侧过了身，再度闭上了眼睛。

“我没有什么可写的。”我说，“让人们自己去看吧。每个人的解读都不一样。或迟钝、或冷淡、或不以为意。或根本就未曾发现这些字句下，轻若蛛丝的秘密。他们都藏得那样好。妻子不知道、孩子成了共谋，而自己也被欺瞒真心。我说不出来，我能说出什么来？我疯了。我说出来后，不是被当做疯子就是骗子。让他们自己说吧。”

我已经做出了决定。所以，在终于开始整理与阅读漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助的通信的时候，我觉得我不会再为任何事情波动了。

我可以平静地看他们如何倾诉“你之于我是不同的”这件事，或是看见那些藏在婚姻背后的背叛。我一定能与所有的隐秘平常相处。我是这么想的。

只是结果很不一样。

我只能说。很不一样。

这两位英雄的私下通信，与公事公办的公文似乎没有任何区别。即使有哪一封难得无关，也不过是，简单的，无比没头没尾的几句话。

我无法知道他们到底在说些什么，或者是否使用了彼此才知道的密码。但正如我之前决定的，我什么也不解读。我的意见与想法根本无关紧要。我只是把照片插进我的文档里，简单地说明时期。

我说不出来别的。

佐助：

死亡也分步骤——

这是两人都已上了年纪的时候。公事以外的只有这么一句。

而回信也同样简单得无法让人摸不着头脑。

鸣人：

大概是从失聪开始。

死亡。即使是英雄也要面对死亡，理所当然。我记得当漩涡鸣人死去的时候，漩涡博人给宇智波佐助寄去了最后一封信：

他走了。

他写到。

我很抱歉。

宇智波佐助没有给他回信。我想没有。不管是信件集里，还是现在的箱子里，都没有。但我们都知道他在那一周后也死去了。比挚友更早地来到人间，也比挚友更晚地离开世界，谁也不知道他的想法。

宇智波佐助这个人，就像是历史中最终极的那个秘密。

他很少谈起自己的事情，似乎也不允许他人过多地回忆自己。人们总猜测或许只有在和漩涡鸣人写信的时候，他会表露更多一点的内在。就像成为火影后的漩涡鸣人除了私人信件以外，也不再表述过多自己的意见。人们期盼在私底下，这两个人拥有独自的秘密。可现在来看，更像是没有。

这些信件，当阅读的时候，你总不得不在无数繁杂的公事与时事讨论里挑选出来，就像从千万字的《辞海》中寻找仅有的关键词。很少有专门谈论到私事的信件。不，是没有。

这是罕见的几封他们谈到死亡的信件，所以我把它们抽出来放在了最前头。

一个人对死亡的看法或许能透露最真实的一面。我是这么想的。

佐助：

从失聪开始？是这样？哦。我知道的好像总是从失血开始。如果你那么说了，那大概就是吧。寿终正寝式的死掉。

不知不觉我们也到了这个年纪。有一天早上起来的时候，我把自己现在的照片和三代目爷爷的照片放在一起，觉得就像在看镜子的里外似的。我希望火影办公室墙上的照片，能用我更老一些时候照的。看着墙上那个一点皱纹也没有、头发全都金灿灿的人，就像是熟悉的陌生人。

过去我们身边总是意外死去的人。当上火影之后，我才知道有专门这样一个小队，会负责处理英烈的遗物。你敢相信吗？因为离开得太匆忙了，所以生前的珍宝也好、垃圾也好，都混做一堆被别的人一起收拾起来。

但现在寿终正寝的人多了起来。有些人躺了下去，却不能在早上起来了。最终的结果也和意外死去的人一样。

我们也到了这样的年纪了。

鸣人：

怎么？你这种家伙，也有即使家人也不愿被发现的东西？

佐助：

不行吗？你别总是歧视笨蛋。我也可以有秘密吧？你有吗？我可以帮忙。不过你更像是那种总会未雨绸缪地烧掉的类型。

鸣人：

拐弯抹角。好。我同意了。

你死在前头，我帮你解决。我死在前，你来帮我。

佐助：

你知道是哪些…哈，我不会这样问的。我也不需要你告诉我哪些才是要解决掉的。

秘密。那些被藏起来的秘密。最终出现在眼前庞大的箱子里，占据如此不起眼的小小角落。不管是谁先死去，都要负责保存的，一个男人所有连家人也不能告诉的秘密。

最终，也不过寥寥几张轻薄的信。

开始时我不理解为什么。他们不像是那种无话可聊的朋友。那只鹰飞来飞往，当时的人们都这样提到过。可值得说起的，却也只有每封信里这么寥寥几句。

直到现在，我才突然意识到：因为没有必要。他们并不是一对寻常的朋友，我想到。在给寻常朋友写信的时候，我们总会写着，某年某日某天，我做了什么，于是，我又想到了什么。就像聊天似的。不能没头没尾。

但他和他之间，不需要这样的客套。他们并不是真的需要告诉对方自己此刻正在经历的事情，或是彼此安慰着遇见的困难。从不是这样的朋友。

因为只要一句话就明白了。当灵魂与灵魂是相通的时候，是不需要多少语言的。

我在此刻哭泣的时候，不需要在信里长篇大论为什么。只要相见时的一个眼神，就能明白他哭过。我感到孤独、感到寂寞，像是无法呼吸的时候，也无需一份冗长的求救。只要回信依然在持续，就能继续支撑下去。或者是那些已经无可承受的日子，感到悔恨的日子，被自责囚禁的时刻，像是相隔千里也能同起伏的情绪，会捎来一份“我也一样”的信件。

我依旧不知道我想从这些信里找到什么。

我正坐在窄小的电视机前，屏幕上是由于过于久远而画质不清的影像资料。这是什么……

这是漩涡鸣人的葬礼。

关于他的纪录片总是很多很多的。但只有三十年前的那一份最受肯定。或许是因为科技的进步让影像资料还原得足够清楚。也可能是因为导演团队的每一个人都用尽了半辈子来喜爱、来追寻一个真相。在这里头，可以看到各种各样当年英雄的采访或手写稿。当然，那会儿还显得年轻的佐郁子，也用一个重重的拍门在这之中留下了身影。

现在我在看的，就是这份纪录片。

或许是当年的录音材质已经不适应如今的机械，每个人的声音都带着“沙沙”的声音。我其实很喜欢这种缺陷的地方。它能更清楚地告诉我，这是过去发生的事情。我并不需要在此时此刻来为了那些故事痛苦或欢欣。

纪录片总会从介绍主人公的生平开始。不过这里有稍稍的区别。

他们用晚年漩涡博人的采访音频作为引入。

就像这个人在信里对父亲说的，“我想不出来你们年轻时的模样。”我也不大能想象出来他还是个孩子的时候。漩涡博人像是在如今人们的心目里，只留下了一个严肃老人的身影。他的声音是低沉的、嘶哑的，带着所有老年人的特征。

他说，“我的父亲是从‘独自’这个词开始的一生。”

影像慢慢地从四代目火影夫妇的照片上滑过。一个人的一生，你看，过起来的时候要花费那样多年。73年的人生，意味着26645个一天、639480个小时，还能往后细化。当他实际度过的时候要花费那样多的时间。而现在，我坐在这个黑暗的小房子里，不过三两个小时，就已经把他从出生读到了葬礼。

我看着他在过去的照片里龇牙咧嘴，在少年的时光里和同伴斗气，或是在战争以前笑容熠熠。他当上了火影。我想。视频与音频也变得多了起来。他总在视频里用一张同样的表情温声说着什么国|家大事。那个表情是你能想到的一切面具。

就像突然发声，为冒险家指明方向的神祗雕像。当他不说话的时候，只是无比威严地立在原处。远看时觉得亲和而温暖，像是被一位无所不能的英雄始终注视着一般，觉得你被牢牢地保护在内。近看时却觉得有些畏惧。因为他太过庞大了。鲸的狂热爱好者也会在第一次实际目睹时，骇于自己的过度渺小。而这头成年的鲸，他不会再缩小了。

他会苍老、会受伤、会落败于时光，可他不会再变得渺小，他只会在大海里缓缓地游动到最后，直到经过一场自然界里最为壮观的奇迹之一——鲸落，而重新在这尘世间归为虚无。

“我们原本对葬礼有着很不一样的计划。”漩涡博人苍老的声音依然在缓缓陈述，“我的父亲想要一场最简洁的葬礼。就像过去的英雄们死去的时候，人们聚集在他的墓前，沉默地送完花之后就立刻开始新的生活。没有多少悲伤或缅怀的余暇。”

“只是总会有些变化。这个世界上为他悲恸的人太多了。当他们听到消息的时候，世界都在沉默。他们从世界的每一个角落里赶来，恳求我、哀求我，希望自己的悲伤能有一处发泄的地方。每个人都在努力劝我，说因为人是不能这样对待自己的恩人、朋友与英雄的。他们不能任由他悄无声息地藏进坟墓。”

“我询问了母亲。她没有说话。她太过悲痛了。老实说，我那会儿并不确定她还能在葬礼后活多久。一个人无法在失去支柱的时候继续活很长时间。谁都该明白这点。我也询问了葵。她也不说话。她这一生都在努力地忍耐，像母亲一样。忍过父亲带来的寂寞、忍过被‘鸣人之女’过于期待的恐惧，以及忍过最后父亲请求的‘不要哭’。”

“最后只剩下我和师父。我们决定了一切。佐良娜想要帮助我的，那会儿她还是火影。可最终她决定让自己的父亲来代替这个位置。”

“所以就是你们能看到的结果。你们看到了是吗？那会儿世界上的每个电视机里都在播放。除了木叶以外，所有的街上都没有人。”

“而木叶的人都在街上。”

“那是个初入冬的日子。天气开始变得寒冷。我和木叶丸叔叔扛着棺材从木叶的街上走过。没有多么盛大。没有。我们只是从街上沉默地走过。木叶的人聚集在街道的两侧，在经过他们身前的时候往天空上洒出白色的花。就像下雪一样。”

“我还记得。记得。像是一辈子也不会忘记一点儿细节。街道两边的人们，脸上都像石头一般僵硬，或者是冰雕。更像是冰雕。因为那层外壳太过脆弱。我丝毫不怀疑就算只有哪怕一丝的声音，无法克制的哭泣声就会开始蔓延。它们会从木叶的大街上蔓延开去、蔓延到整个火之国，所有的国度。”

“还有我的师父。我的师父始终走在我们的前头。我只能看到他的背影。”

“他总是个过于漆黑的男人。发色、眸色、披风、靴子……一切。但那一天白色的花朵夹杂着雪落满了他的一身。我直到那时才意识到他的头发也都白了，皱纹爬上他过去英俊的眉眼。我们的长辈总要更先进入年迈。他理应和我的父亲同样老去。是我一直以来都忘了这回事。”

“到了墓地的时候，我才看到师父的表情。他看起来没有过于悲痛。失去挚友的情感似乎并未在他的脸上表现得过于深刻。但不是这样的。我希望所有看到录像的人都能明白。”

“最后的那个笑容不是世界只剩自己最强的喜悦，更不是嘲讽谁走在前的胜利。当你们说出一句话的时候，必须要考虑到后果。”

“因为终于到了解脱的时候了。我希望你们能这么解读。”

“我的父亲死后，我的师父比我的母亲更先逝去。我希望你们都能明白。”

“明白什么？我也说不清楚。言语是说不清楚的。”

“是。墓碑上的照片是师父让我换的。父亲希望用他最为年迈时的那张照片。他总是坦诚地面对自己的年纪。或许太过坦诚了。我在向制作墓碑的人要求时，师父走过来给了我现在的这张照片。”

“他们17岁的时候。”

电视进入黑屏的时候，我还维持着原来的姿势。

在信件里漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助总是很少聊起自己的事情。同样还有孩子的事情、家庭的事情、朋友的事情。老实说，直到现在我还是无法说清楚，在那些简短而似乎毫无关联的话语里，他们究竟在聊着什么样的问题。

只有在联系到其他人的回忆时，或许才能多少发现一两个关联的词语。却也无法解读清楚。就像漩涡博人说的那样。言语说不清楚。

并非真的说不清楚。畏惧于说清楚。就连自己也不能去探究清楚。就是这么回事。

我只能慢慢地摸索一点无法说清的关联。从宇智波樱信件中提到的“年轻时的失聪”，到宇智波佐助在给漩涡鸣人回信时提到的“失聪”。死亡。我该把它往死亡上相连吗？依旧是另一个“说不清楚”。

墓碑上的照片似乎能找到关联。

死亡是有阶段的。不是步骤。

后来有一封信里宇智波佐助这么提过一句。

从身体到灵魂。从灵魂到身体。或是一起。三种罢了。

漩涡鸣人在下一封信里没有回复这个问题。之后也没有过。

57岁的他寄给了宇智波佐助一张17岁时的照片，照片里他们两人坐在病床上，微笑着坐在病床上以断臂“碰拳”。仅此而已。

我依然找不到我要的答案。我既不能用寻常的“出轨”来寻找证据——没有，什么也没有，同样我也无法找到一个确凿的证据来证实佐郁子说过的“意识到时，为时已晚”。

我唯一能做的，只是把其余的信件按时间一一排列好。我把它们敲进文档里，占据的是如此短暂的篇幅。

后来佐郁子看过了我的文档。她什么也没说。她只给了我一张从历史书里撕下的时间线。于是我开始按时间线上的事件重新整理在那些时间点上的信件，我花了半个月。

一如既往，它们简洁而莫名。如果真的藏有秘密，那也一定是除了彼此二人以外，他人无法知晓的秘密。我什么也没有出声，除了沉默以外没有别的想法。

只有那么一次。

仅仅的那么一次。

漩涡鸣人47岁时，他们遇到过一个敌人。那场战斗里他几乎死去。在他醒来后收到了一封宇智波佐助的信。

鸣人：

“朋友”，到底对你意味着什么？

最后那句这么写着。

佐助：

这是三十年前的问题。

鸣人：

那么，你现在能说清楚了吗？

何必呢？

“太晚了，吊车尾。”我不想再听见了。

你想再说一次吗？

……

我不知道。鸣人。你能说出什么答案来？我将以什么回复？

如果我可以为了你，谋杀我自己。

那么，却没有勇气为了我自己，扼杀你吗？

之后是时隔整整一个月的回信。这是第一次通信里，出现了如此大的时间断层。就像有这世间最无可接受的秘密被揭开的时候，没有人能发出声音。

佐助：

你轻易就可杀了我：再次谋杀你自己，然后，我便死了。

就这么简单。除了你，还有谁能做到呢？

我合上了笔记本电脑，往后躺倒在床上。或许我的书会因为违背了大家一直以来的认知而被禁止出版吧。也或许出版了，会被学者和读者大肆辱骂我侮辱了英雄。但只要有一个人，我想，就算只有一个人相信了我找到的真相，相信了在多少年的时光里，私人的情感被淹没、私密的交流被掩藏的岁月中，这对无缘的“友人”如何在信里藏匿只有对方所知的灵魂，那就够了。

爱。

爱在有些情况下，是永恒说不出口的一个字。

藏在欺骗、隐瞒、背叛、黑暗、暴力、血腥，与每一条沉默的秘密之间。

我想了很久这几封信的意思，很久很久，才在我的书最后一行做出了私自的、唯一的注解：

“我爱你——”

“我也一样——”

“——独爱你一人。”

——

*：“我会久久惋惜你”——《当初我们俩分别》拜伦

“我会久久惋惜你，

深切得难以陈诉。

……你的心儿会忘却，

你的灵魂会欺骗。

要是多少年以后，

我偶然与你相会，

用什么将你迎候？

只有沉默和眼泪。”

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


  
[下一页>](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12a685c97)  


评论(390)

热度(7873)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共437人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yuanlting.lofter.com/) [dxe](https://yuanlting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jiuyouziqu048.lofter.com/) [谁识幻中吾真颜](https://jiuyouziqu048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiasheng979.lofter.com/) [夏生。](https://xiasheng979.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://jiutianjinhu.lofter.com/) [玖天金狐](https://jiutianjinhu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://yangmomo816.lofter.com/) [杨默默](https://yangmomo816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://jiutianjinhu.lofter.com/) [玖天金狐](https://jiutianjinhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://zuorishaonian537.lofter.com/) [昨日少年](https://zuorishaonian537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qianqianqian73151.lofter.com/) [千千千](https://qianqianqian73151.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://qianqianqian73151.lofter.com/) [千千千](https://qianqianqian73151.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://67266071.lofter.com/) [dove:)](https://67266071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://67266071.lofter.com/) [dove:)](https://67266071.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://m4971731.lofter.com/) [·M·](https://m4971731.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://feixiazhuaba.lofter.com/) [孤儿院院长老曦](https://feixiazhuaba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://feixiazhuaba.lofter.com/) [孤儿院院长老曦](https://feixiazhuaba.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://zhaxinlelaojiang.lofter.com/) [十十十十](https://zhaxinlelaojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://woshinidaye576.lofter.com/) [Y110128](https://woshinidaye576.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://woshinidaye576.lofter.com/) [Y110128](https://woshinidaye576.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://nuliwanchengmengxiangdezhaoyundou.lofter.com/) [努力完成梦想的赵芸豆](https://nuliwanchengmengxiangdezhaoyundou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [Cor Cordium](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://gongshuxiaoche.lofter.com/) [楚芸筱](https://gongshuxiaoche.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://nuliwanchengmengxiangdezhaoyundou.lofter.com/) [努力完成梦想的赵芸豆](https://nuliwanchengmengxiangdezhaoyundou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://springchuxin319.lofter.com/) [阿研](https://springchuxin319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://springchuxin319.lofter.com/) [阿研](https://springchuxin319.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://baize542.lofter.com/) [白泽](https://baize542.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://lemon75716.lofter.com/) [lemon](https://lemon75716.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) [翡翠梦境](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) [見五號](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ayastyle.lofter.com/) [阿亚style](https://ayastyle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ayastyle.lofter.com/) [阿亚style](https://ayastyle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://sulanliukong.lofter.com/) [溯蓝流空](https://sulanliukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ranph134.lofter.com/) [Ranph^^](https://ranph134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://suga2450.lofter.com/) [那你这样就不太好哦](https://suga2450.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://sasunarukyoya.lofter.com/) [lessly](https://sasunarukyoya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yixi9460.lofter.com/) [故事就是这样](https://yixi9460.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  36. [](https://jiu28468.lofter.com/) [Stray](https://jiu28468.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://shi02978.lofter.com/) [罹](https://shi02978.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ghkksh.lofter.com/) [ghkksh](https://ghkksh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ran32634.lofter.com/) [小熊软糖](https://ran32634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://suyin816.lofter.com/) [苏寅](https://suyin816.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://suyin816.lofter.com/) [苏寅](https://suyin816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yvonne249.lofter.com/) [水無弥生](https://yvonne249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://liuxian84911.lofter.com/) [hungry](https://liuxian84911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://liuxian84911.lofter.com/) [hungry](https://liuxian84911.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://9814931263.lofter.com/) [△无機盐▽](https://9814931263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://9814931263.lofter.com/) [△无機盐▽](https://9814931263.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://xiaohuazaici.lofter.com/) [欧哟欧豆豆](https://xiaohuazaici.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://xiaohuazaici.lofter.com/) [欧哟欧豆豆](https://xiaohuazaici.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://t44649265.lofter.com/) [噜噜](https://t44649265.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://wenyancy488.lofter.com/) [wenyancy](https://wenyancy488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://leciel073.lofter.com/) [yota](https://leciel073.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
